1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of molecular biology and in particular to the expression of transgenes in algae.
2. Description of the Background
Transgenes are foreign DNA sequences introduced into genomes, in the case of eukaryotic cells within the chromosomes. These genes are usually transcribed as any other gene of the host. Transcription is generally controlled by the chromatin structure that packs the chromosome's DNA into tight bundles in eukaryotic organisms called nucleosomes. As the chromatin structure around a specific gene relaxes, the DNA of the particular gene becomes accessible to the transcription machinery of the cell. Staining indicates that actively transcribed genes in eukaryotes are more loosely incorporated in nucleosomes and more prevalent in euchromatin. In some instances, transgenes are incorporated into the host's chromosome but fail to be expressed due to unfavorable chromatin structures. This phenomenon is called “gene silencing.” The ability to control how tightly a nucleosome is packed can help enhance the expression of transgenes in host cells. In mammalian cells, it has been proposed that coupling transgene expression with increased availability of a histone “tail” modifying gene, p300 (also known as a histone acetyl transferase, or “HAT”; in the family of CREB binding proteins, or “CBP”), can increase the expression level, presumably because the acetyl transferase activity causes a looser histone-DNA association and allows transcription factors access to the genes. T. H. J. Kwaks et al., J. Biotechnology, 115:35-46 (2005).
Microalgae encompass a broad range of organisms, mostly unicellular aquatic organisms. The unicellular eukaryotic microalgae (including green algae, diatoms, and brown algae) are photosynthetic and have a nucleus, mitochondria and chloroplasts. The chromatin structure in algae is distinct from other eukaryotes. The chromatin in algae stains heavily, indicating a more compact nucleosome structure and tight association of the DNA to the histones. These differences in chromatin structure of microalgae, particularly in green algae, suggest distinct mechanism of histone chromatin regulation of gene expression.
These differences in eukaryotic microalgae chromatin structure may be the factor behind the observation that stable nuclear transgene expression in microalgae is difficult and transient due to chromatin mediated gene silencing. H. Cerutti, A. M. J., N. W. Gillham, J. E. Boynton, Epigenetic silencing of a foreign gene in nuclear transformants of Chlamydomonas, The Plant Cell 9:925-945 (1997). When genetic constructs comprising a mammalian derived anti-apoptotic gene and a fluorescent reporter gene were previously introduced by the present inventors in algae, the expression levels were low and no expression of the fluorescence gene was detected, thus confirming that transgenes are difficult to express in algae.
Algae are considered an important source of healthy nutrients for human consumption and are important as biomass and biofuels. Genetic engineering and stable (over multiple generations) expression of transgenes would open new horizons and greatly enhance the value and desirability to beneficially culture algae. However, as noted above, stable and sufficiently high level of gene expression has been difficult to achieve. A method to improve transgene expression in algae and make that expression stable would be very useful. Such an approach would need to account for the uniquely robust histone mediated gene silencing of microalgae including green algae.